


Living Legends

by Dexthecryptid (Godtie)



Series: OMGCP Prompts [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is only referenced in this fic, and emotionally supporting each other, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godtie/pseuds/Dexthecryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Some company is suing jack for some silly reason and hires Harvard lawyer shitty to do it. But seriously jack and shitty angst/friendship after the case is over (Via cloudcrowned on tumblr)</p><p>Edit: I realized I misread the prompt when it was Too Late, so instead here is basically the same situation except Shitty is defending Jack.</p><p>Edit #2: SCRATCH THAT I REALIZED I CAN FIX IT TO WORK WITH THE ORIGINAL PROMPT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Legends

Shitty and Jack sit down at their table and thank the hostess as she hands them the menus. She takes their drink orders before leaving. Shitty unbuttons his suit jacket and sighs, opening his menu. 

“Those fuckers. I can’t believe they’re suing you about this. Especially after fucking chasing you for the sponsorship for literal years.” Shitty complains into the beef section, turning the page to the seafood.

Jack hums in response, looking over the soups to see if anything is relatively similar to the meal his nutritionist had planned for him that night. “Yeah, it’s ridiculous.”

Shitty scoffs. “More than ridiculous, bro. Fucking outright insane.” He puts his menu down so he can talk with his hands. “Like, fuck! “Please Mr. Zimmermann we want you to sponsor our line of training clothes. Please Jack, you’re our only hope- Wait. You’re gay? A GAY person signed this contract? We need to destroy this LEGALLY BINDING AGREEMENT somehow.” Their people are fucking SCRAMBLING to find a loophole bro, you should see them. And it sucks being one of them. And they’re being fucking dumbasses! Having a gay face for their brand, especially one that JUST came out would help them get their shit sold WAY more to the younger generation, which they’re basically targeting anyway. I haven't gotten the name of who’s doing their PR but they need to get their fucking shit together.”

Jack gives a small sigh and runs his hand through his hair. He has the menu up, but Shitty can tell he’s not really reading it. Jack hasn’t really been doing anything other than looking distant and distracted. Shitty glances at Jack’s phone, sat next to his plate. Jack’s eyes keep darting towards it. 

“Okay. Dude-” Shitty cuts himself off. “Jack.” He starts again, reaching over to push down Jack’s menu. “What’s wrong?”

Jack sighs and takes one last glance at his phone before running a hand through his hair again. “It’s just been really stressful lately. With coming out and all the press. It’s been really stressful for me and Bitty.” He rubs a hand over his face. “And now this lawsuit. I know it’s bullshit but it’s another thing to deal with on top of the mountain already on my back, you know?” He explains, fidgeting with his hands. “Bitty’s been stressed about it too. He’s been stress baking a lot. Which isn’t bad, of course, but we’re starting to run out of people to give the food to.” He sighs again. "Plus this will probably be the last time we can be seen in public together before the case goes public."

Shitty nods. “You’re right, it is bullshit. But that also a totally fucking valid way to be feeling right now.” Jack looks up at his best friend with those sad blue eyes and Shitty know’s in that instant that he's going to text Bitty to meet Jack at the door with a few cold beers and have his favorite hockey documentary on. “You have a lot of shit going on. And you have every right to feel worn down and stressed. And hey,” Shitty picks up his fork and points it to Jack, looking at him as if he were looking over a pair of sunglasses. That he isn’t wearing right now. “I’m in town until this bullshit is done, okay? If you need anything, groceries, snacks, takeout, errands, any of that bullshit, I got your back, okay?” Then he gets a big grin on his face. “And I have to go up to Boston every week to do some busy work at the firm. Pile me up with baked goods and I’ll drop them off at Samwell, okay? I’m sure the new kids on the hockey team would like to meet the living legend.”

Jack smiles and shakes his head. "I don't think we'll need that much help, plus you'll have to avoid me during it. But Bitty might ask to to rendezvous in a Walmart parking lot to hand over some pies to take to the boys." 

Jack lets out a laugh and Shitty follows. Their waitress delivers their drinks, and Shitty raises his beer. “To Mr. Zimmermann, who will kick the presses ass with his beautiful southern boyfriend and their perfect relationship, and come out better on the other side.”

Jack smiles, raising his own glass. “To Mr. Knight, the best lawyer I know, who will hopefully lose his first big case." They drink and set their glasses down. "I'll miss you, Shitty." Jack states with a bittersweet smile.

"Fuck, man, don't give me that. I'm not dying. Tell me about your professional hockey team, ice resurfacer."

**Author's Note:**

> This might get an extra chapter of Jack and Shitty after the case is finished.
> 
> Want to send me a prompt, talk about this fic, or chat with me in general? Find me at [Dexthecryptid](http://dexthecryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
